


Only You

by Arythia



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Shameless Smut, and chloe's into face sitting because she's chloe, dear jesus im tired, im so sorry, in which rachel has some BDE but everyone is a nervous wreck, slight biting kink (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arythia/pseuds/Arythia
Summary: Rachel decides that she's ready to take the next step in her relationship. Chloe could not agree more if she tried.aka shameless smutty fic with pretty much no plot, have at it fellas, this is absolutely not revised or edited because its 3 am and i'm a lazy boy
Relationships: Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Only You

“You didn’t need to take me in tonight, seriously. I could’ve just parked at the junkyard and stayed the night,” Chloe muttered hushedly, following her girlfriend up to her room. It had been a long day of drama, namely an argument with her step-dick again, that had lead to the aforementioned situation, the two of them tiptoeing up the stairs to Rachel’s room and all.

“Bullshit, I don’t want you out there alone on a Saturday night, plus, what harm is it gonna do? Dad’s ‘out of town’ as per usual - and my mom fucking loves you. Even if you nearly tore apart her marriage.” Rachel paused and placed a hand on her chin for a moment, drumming her fingers. “That sounded bad. But seriously. Least I could do.”

Chloe sighed as she closed the door to her girlfriend’s room behind her, kicking off her boots with a sigh. “Whatever you say. I still feel like she hates me with a passion and keeps it on the down-low, but, either way, thank you for letting me crash.”

Rachel nodded and ditched her sneakers, walking over and turning on the makeshift projector that Chloe had fashioned for her months prior. Despite its rather janky stature, it worked, and it relaxed her and made her happy, so she kept it around. Maybe it was just the thought of Chloe that came with it which caused her to calm down, but nevertheless, it made her feel better. 

Chloe took a moment to look around silently, scratching the back of her head nervously. Rachel was across the room after setting up the nightlight, so Chloe just stayed where she was. It had to be eleven at night, maybe later, but Chloe didn’t feel tired just yet. Often she didn’t feel tired until something past midnight, but that was just another thing she and Rachel had in common.

Once the stars were projected onto the ceiling of the room, Rachel made her way over to Chloe with her classic ever-smug grin. Once she neared the girl, she put one hand behind her neck and tugged her into a rough kiss. The beginning of said kiss was nothing compared to the intensity that came into play as soon as Rachel started pushing Chloe toward an empty spot on her wall. 

Soon Chloe’s back hit the wall with a soft thud, giving Rachel more room to lean up further and bite at her girlfriend’s lower lip. She pulled her lips away for a moment to catch her breath, but before long, Chloe moved her hand up to Rachel’s head and pulled her back in.

A moment of hasty touching later, Rachel pulled away again, this time giving her girl a smirk before walking over to the other end of her room. Chloe watched as she moved away, then sighed and followed her over, sitting on the edge of her girlfriend’s bed and staring down at her lap. 

As soon as Chloe so much as glanced back up, she saw her girlfriend moving over to the bed. She assumed that she would be sitting down next to her but, clearly so, she thought wrong. When Rachel didn’t stop, Chloe raised a brow, looking up at her with a little smile.

“What’re you doing, it’s late, silly-”

Chloe was cut off by Rachel’s lips on hers, a soft kiss that she didn’t want to break with her lack of shutting up. Rachel slowly moved to start straddling her, crossing her legs around Chloe to hold her in place. She pulled away for a moment, still comfortably sat on Chloe’s lap. 

Rachel grinned down at her adamantly flustered Chloe, pushing a stray bit of hair from her face. “I think I’m ready. I mean, it’s been a few months since we got together and this can be a first for both of us.” 

Chloe nodded and placed her hand on Rachel’s side, nervously chuckling. “Wait, hold up, haven’t you like, been with guys before, or, something?” she questioned, before trying to clarify her statement. “Uh, sorry, I don’t know, it just seems like you’d uh… this wouldn’t be your first?”

“Chloe please, I’m trying to be hot for you, don’t bring men into this.” Rachel giggled softly and placed a finger under Chloe’s chin. “I’ve never actually done it, not for the right reasons, even less so with someone I love. This is new for us.”

Chloe nodded and bit the inside of her lip, making sure that she wasn’t being overtly thirsty for the girl who ever so slightly towered over her.

“I don’t want to move things too fast if you’re not comfortable. Are you alright with all of this?” Rachel asked, her tone changed to a more affectionate and gentle one. She didn’t move any closer until she had an okay.

Chloe was convinced that she couldn’t physically stutter harder than she had. “Y-yes, yes, yes-- uh, yeah, definitely, ha, alright with it.” She put emphasis on her answer with an eager nod, shifting her hips slightly when she noticed a distinct warmth between her legs.

Rachel just giggled at her reaction, placing one hand on Chloe’s shoulder and pushing her down to the bed, scooting the both of them up closer to the top of the bed. “Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

Chloe knew she wouldn’t have to do that.

Rachel pulled away from Chloe and stayed straddling her hips for a moment to take off her flannel, glancing down at the other girl and gesturing for her to do the same. Leaving herself in her jeans and bra, Rachel shook off the little chill that ran up her back as soon as the cool air in the room hit her at full force.

Regardless of the chill in the air, Rachel was absolutely burning up. She felt like she had a fever, in a surprisingly good way. By the time she looked back down at Chloe, the other girl had shed her tank top, and most likely tossed it aside to some corner in the room.

Rachel took a moment to smile down at the girl below her, just taking her in. She wasn’t entirely sure that she could control herself much longer, but she forced herself to go slow regardless. Deciding that she should take an initiative, Rachel leaned down and unclasped Chloe’s bra, before tossing it aside and leaning in close to her neck.

Even with the intense temptations to try and get the other girl worked up that came with being this close to Chloe’s ear, Rachel moved down to her girlfriend’s jaw to slowly kiss her, testing the waters. As soon as she gave her partner a gentle bite on the side of her neck, it became obvious how much of an effect Rachel had been having on the other girl. 

Chloe tilted her head back, giving her girlfriend more room to bite at her exposed skin. Even so, Rachel didn’t stay there long, slowly moving down to her chest. 

Rachel didn’t know a whole lot about how to go about pleasuring someone else, but she did what she assumed would feel good, deciding she’d rely on Chloe’s responses to figure out what she was doing. Locking her lips over one of Chloe’s admittedly small, yet perky breasts, and swirling her tongue over it, Rachel finally got the mere beginnings of the reaction she had expected; all in the form of a soft moan from the taller girl.

Chloe tried to silence herself, nearly succeeding after biting down on her lip as harshly as she could. Still, a soft whimper escaped as Rachel glided her tongue across her now hard nipple, using her free hand to fondle her other breast. Chloe felt a harsh tingling between her legs as Rachel continued to shower her in gentle love bites and licks, though the sensation grew more intense as Rachel’s hand trailed down.

It took her a minute, but Chloe finally noticed what Rachel was up to. Rachel herself barely even noticed, but when it came painfully obvious what her plans were when she pulled away yet again. 

Yanking her bra off in one swoop and tossing it aside, Rachel moved back to her main goal, which consisted of tugging off Chloe’s jeans. She wanted to be slow with it, slow enough to get both of them worked up, but not painfully slow. It took a moment of fumbling but eventually, Rachel got Chloe’s jeans unbuttoned, pulling them slowly down her legs and tossing them aside  
so her girlfriend was only in her boxer shorts.

Sparing one last glance up to make sure that Chloe was faring well, Rachel tugged off Chloe’s underwear in what was nearly one movement, though the process was sped up by her girlfriend’s desperate wiggling around. 

It was getting hard for Rachel to figure out if she was insanely anxious or insanely turned on. Hell, maybe both. But once she dipped her finger gently into Chloe’s warmth and heard the shaky sigh that escaped from her lover, she knew she didn’t care how she felt as long as she was making Chloe feel good.

It didn’t really seem like Chloe was used to the feeling of being touched. Rachel had just assumed that the other girl got herself off regularly enough to be satisfied, but she was doubting that suspicion more and more as she circled the other girl’s clit with her delicate touch. At that point, the blonde thought that she might enjoy the fact that her girlfriend was inexperienced, simply for how adorable she looked down there.

Of course, this was a first for both of them. It didn’t have to be perfect and, really, there was no way that it could be. Even if it had been planned out and they’d talked about it, there was no changing the fact that it was experimental. The fact of the matter was that Rachel just wanted her girl to feel good, and she knew that if she wanted to make sure of that, she had to be observant.

Not a single action that Chloe took went unnoticed. Rachel made note of how Chloe arched her back when she ran her finger over the girl’s seemingly sensitive clit, and the way that she couldn’t hold back the slightest whimper when she went to press one finger inside of her. Rachel wanted to be gentle, of course, she knew that much, but she didn’t want to draw the process out painfully long.

As Rachel sat there, straddling her girlfriend’s leg, she couldn’t help but try to get a sense of friction through her jeans. She wasn’t very successful in her attempts, but she certainly couldn’t blame her lack of breath entirely on her efforts toward her girlfriend.

Moving her hand away from Chloe’s center and scooting herself down between her girlfriend’s legs, Rachel decided that she’d start picking up her pace. Once she had a firm enough hold on Chloe’s thigh with one hand and a good position, she leaned in closer to her girl’s body and began swirling her tongue over the girl’s clit. The reaction she got this time was far more overt than the previous ones, causing Chloe to pin one of her hands over her mouth and grasp the sheets in her other hand. 

Rachel continued, and it didn’t take long for Chloe to start letting out soft, muffled, whimpers. As Rachel picked up her intensity, Chloe felt a strange sort of warmth building in her core, nothing like she’d felt before. That warmth didn’t stop growing, only getting more and more intense as her girlfriend ate her out with vigor.

“R-Rachel, I’m going to- mmph--” 

Chloe cut herself off as she felt herself come to a climax, back arching off the bed once more as her soft whines came to a louder moan, though she kept herself quiet enough that Rachel wouldn’t need to stress about anyone hearing her. Rachel slowed down a bit, though she continued to pleasure her until her moans shifted to soft panting. 

Eventually, Rachel pulled away and flopped down next to her very out of breath girlfriend on the bed and grinned.

“Sooo… be honest. Was it good?” Rachel mumbled, absolutely beaming as she pushed a bit of Chloe’s hair out of her face. 

“Oh, you know… alright, I guess,” Chloe muttered in response with a little chuckle, trying to contain her giddiness to no avail.

“You little shit.” Rachel laughed softly and cuddled up to her girlfriend, still smiling. 

“Hey, don’t get too cuddly, you haven’t even gotten off yet. You still have your jeans on, c’mon..” Chloe trailed off, flipping herself over to try and hook her thumb on the waistband of Rachel’s jeans. She looked up to meet Rachel’s eyes, earning a very eager nod before she looked down and helped her girlfriend out of her jeans, which were tossed elsewhere in the room to accompany the rest of the discarded clothing items. “Sit on my face.”

Rachel was a bit confused when her girlfriend moved onto her back and gestured towards her face. “No, seriously, c’mere, I made room for you and everything,” Chloe muttered and smirked at her, which was enough to make her entire face heat up with a profuse blush.

Regardless of her apprehension, Rachel moved so she was straddling her girlfriend once more, this time positioning herself over the other girl’s face. Chloe cut the distance between their bodies, putting her arms behind Rachel’s legs to hold onto her as she started to lick at all of her more sensitive areas. 

Rachel had to hold onto her headboard to stay stable as she rode her girlfriend’s face, whimpering quietly into her arm as she did so. It was absolutely comforting to feel Chloe holding onto her - if anything pulling her closer. 

It didn’t take long for Rachel to feel pressure building in her core again, starting off as it had before with a gentle little tingle, but progressively growing in strength as she held back her moans. 

Before long, Rachel felt herself getting pretty damn close. She didn’t know how to define what she was ‘close’ to, but she was about to lose her mind if she had to wait much longer for release, and the only way she knew how to tell her girlfriend about that was by running her fingers through Chloe’s hair and tugging her in closer, which earned her a confused - yet pleasantly surprised - moan.

As soon as Rachel came, she held Chloe in place for a moment longer, before the other girl loosened her grasp on her thighs and let her collapse at her side again. 

“That was… really fucking hot,” Chloe muttered, wiping her lips off with the back of her hand. 

“Damn straight it was,” Rachel responded with a timid laugh, rolling over so Chloe could assume her normal position of the big spoon. They’d never done it naked before, but Rachel saw no issue, and neither did Chloe. 

“I think you may have picked a good night,” Chloe muttered softly as she stroked her girlfriend’s hair.

“I think you might be right,” Rachel muttered, unable to hold back a wide grin.

“Well, you know the Price is always right.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammatical failures! there was an attempt at correctness believe it or not


End file.
